Teorus/Character
Teorus is a selectable god in the game Star-Crossed Myth. He is the ruler of the Taurus constellation. Background Teorus is a member of the Department of Wishes, and his mark of sin is located on his lower back. Teorus is the son of an unknown goddess and Thanassis, the god who managed the flow of time in the heavens. Thanassis was a notorious womanizer, and he implies that Teorus's mother became pregnant solely as an attempt to tie Thanassis to her. Once she realized that Thanassis would not change his ways, she abandoned her son and wasn't heard from again. Teorus lived with his father but had a difficult childhood, and his father's constant desire for women eventually led him to kick Teorus out of his home at a young age. Due to the emotional neglect he experienced during his upbringing, Teorus seeks out affection from as many women as he possibly can while keeping his own heart guarded. His views on love caused the King to mark him as a sinner, and he is exiled to Earth with five other gods to find a reborn goddess to help him return to the heavens. After agreeing to help him erase his mark, you attempt to teach Teorus the virtues of romantic love with only one person, and he finds himself falling in love with you. Insight Teorus - A God's Feelings.jpg Appearance Teorus has neck-length golden blond hair and golden eyes. His eyes turn blue when he has an overabundance of power. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Teorus wears the Department of Wishes uniform, a white shirt, and a white cravat. *'Modern Attire:' Teorus wears a pink button-up shirt beneath a pale yellow sweater. He also wears this in the winter. *'True Form:' In his god form, Teorus wears numerous long, golden necklaces, a choker with a bell-shaped pendant, a deep-cut white tunic with his shoulders bare and decorated with gems and bell-shaped charms, a jeweled pink belt, and a circlet with a pink jewel and horns on both sides of his head. Teorus_Forms.jpg|Teorus' Work Attire (Left) and True Form (Right) Personality Teorus is very flirtatious and loves being the center of female attention, both human and goddess. Even though it is heavily implied that he's had many lovers, it is widely known that he never lets women into his bedroom; he regards his room as his private sanctuary. He has a terrible sense of direction, often getting lost in the King's palace, the gods' mansion, and even at the planetarium where you work. Like most of the marked gods, he is not originally happy about being sent to Earth in order to atone for his sins. However, he later develops an interest in Earth and the lifestyle of humans. He is quite childish and innocent in most matters, only showing an adult side when it comes to his views on love. He loves his job at the Department of Wishes and unlike Leon, who only grants important wishes from the reflecting pool in his room, Teorus grants everyday wishes and enjoys visiting Earth to witness the results firsthand. Although there is a rule stating that gods must value all humans equally, Teorus tends to play favorites. He often gets in trouble for only granting the wishes of young, pretty girls, and he seems to especially dislike having to grant the wishes of young boys. Teorus is fond of using nicknames, especially among his coworkers and the gods from the Department of Punishments, calling Ichthys "Ikky", Leon "Leo", Huedhaut "Hue", Dui "Du", Tauxolouve "Lou" or "Louie", Aigonorus "Aigo", and Scorpio "Scorpy". He also refers humans as "goldies" and will call you "Goldie" as well, but as he develops feelings for you he begins to call you by your name instead. He gets along very well with Ichthys, and the two of them often conspire to tease or otherwise pull pranks on you. Even though he enjoys pranking others, Teorus will get mad at Ichthys if he's on the receiving end of a prank. After he falls in love with you, Teorus becomes quite possessive. His perception of love changes, and he finally understands how true love with one person is better than sharing simple affection with multiple partners. Special Ability Teorus's special ability is to stop time. Summary of Routes |-|Main Story= You choose Teorus to save you, so you are obliged to help him with his work. However, you are deeply bothered by the fact that Teorus is constantly the center of female attention. After a few weeks of spending time with him, that fact still bothers you, but this time it's in more ways than one. |-|Epilogue= You and Teorus are now a couple, but it seems as if his old habits die hard as Teorus continues his flirty behavior towards other girls and it brings out the jealousy in you, and now there's a handsome teacher whose just as interested in stars as you are and interested in you, how will Teorus react? |-|Sequel= The power of the Goddess of Fate wakens inside of you! You are taken to the Heavens where you must fend off Teorus twisted Father. |-|Sequel Epilogue= Wanting to see what it feels like to be human, Teorus seals away his powers to enjoy a fun date with you. |-|Musings on Love= Your sweetheart Teorus, traveled into the future on Earth when he was a child. It looks like he still hasn't forgotten the woman he met back then! Can you make it through the conflict and confusion to find out how he really feels? Trivia *His favorite food is milk or anything milk-related. *Taurus is the second sign of the zodiac. *Teorus is the first god to be shown with a parent. *He is the second of the gods to talk about wanting children in the future. Category:Teorus Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Character Page